The Legend of Zelda: Call of Redemption
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Yes, in case ANYONE is wondering, this IS based off of what we have seen so far (as of 3-18) of the Wii U game. I made up my own plot, but every thing that we've seen since Christmas of 2014 is in here. An introduction sets everything up, and then it dives into the actual story. As for the story rating, this game might be T. This story will be T. Again, please enjoy. *TO BE REMADE*
1. Title and Chapters

The Legend of Zelda: Call of Redemption

A Hero is betrayed and cast out into the wild...

Chapters

Prologue: The Tale of Hyrule

Chapter 1: Tryst in the Moonlight

Chapter 2: The Costs of War

Chapter 3: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Exiled

Chapter 5: A New Life

Chapter 6: Learning the Hard Way

Chapter 7: Helping Out

Chapter 8: A New Threat

Chapter 9: Alone Again

Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

Chapter 11: Forester Ties

Chapter 12: Crimson the Hawk

Chapter 13: Flee the Estate

Chapter 14: Coming of Age

Chapter 15: The Sealed Temple

Chapter 16: The Blade of Evil's Bane

Chapter 17: A New Companion

Chapter 18: Gathering Strength

Chapter 19: Redemption

Chapter 20: Gaining Trust

Chapter 21: The Meeting of Knights

Chapter 22: Storming the Castle

Chapter 23: Outcast VS. Warlock

Chapter 24: Birth of A New Evil

Chapter 25: Hero VS. Beast

Chapter 26: Restoring Honor

Chapter 27: Knighted

Chapter 28: Forgiven

Chapter 29: Putting up the Sword

Chapter 30: The Last Heir

Chapter 31: Prince of Hyrule

Chapter 32: Forty Years Later

Epilogue: A New Journey Begins


	2. Prologue- The Tale of Hyrule

Prologue: The Tale of Hyrule

500 A.H.

Skyloft

"Are you sure about this? Once we leave, we can't come back…" I look down at the crowd of people before me, wondering if this is a good idea. "Yes. If our Goddesses say that we must go below to the Surface...then we shall." I nod in agreement and turn my Loftwing to face the open sky. "Let's go, Crimson." The bird nods and lunges forwards.

I wonder who will read this in the future. I also wonder if they too, will feel the excitement of riding a Loftwing. Or seeing your friends falling through the air, and their Loftwings catching them and then doing flips and other things. I should have died multiple times on my quest, but I somehow lived. To whoever shall read this when I am gone: My name is Sir Christopher, and I, am the Second Hero. I saved Skyloft, and am going to the Surface to create a new land, that shall be called Hyrule, meaning Hylia's Rule. Perhaps my deeds will be set in stone...or sung about...I shall train Knights that shall train their sons after I am gone. I am a happy man, for I have gone through much, have done many things, and survived all of it. I traveled back and forth through time, fought beasts twice the size of me, gained new weapons, and made new friends. Now, looking back on it, I'm amazed that I came this far. Also: I found out that I will be a father. To a son. I shall pass my sword to him when he is ready to wield it. And he shall pass the sword to _his_ son...and through the ages will the sword be passed down. I only wish to live long enough to see my son's son's son's take up the sword….

Now

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

18th, March, 2016

Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey. Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" My eyes shoot open. I'm staring up at a group of people, beyond that, a giant chandelier. _...I fell asleep in the Common Room?_ "What time is it?" The sword-wielding girl grins. "About 10. Flitwick was wondering about you. I told him where I thought you might be and he said to let you sleep in. Think you can go to class now?" I realize that I fell asleep while lying before the fireplace, reading a book. I don't say anything for a few seconds while I get up and make myself look somewhat presentable. I then bend down and pick up the book that I was looking at last evening. "...Where did you get that?" I look down at the book in my hands. "Restricted Section. Why?" I look back up to find everyone staring at me. "What?" "That's a Restricted book? Can I see it?" I hand the book over to Draco and he seems to be studying the front cover. "...Interesting…" Draco hands the book back to me and then begins walking towards the Fat Lady (the portrait that acts as a door). "Where are you going?" He stops and looks back. "To the Great Hall. Care to join me?" All I can do is nod.

The Great Hall

Gryffindor Table No. 1

"So what is this book anyway?" The book in question is lying open on the table in front of us, two of its pages bare for the world to see. Lauren reaches towards the book and turns it so it's facing her. "...It says...something about Hyrule...and…" Her eyes widen. "...What?" She says nothing, but only spins the book around in my direction. "Read this." I bend over the pages and begin to read. _'On this day, October, 13th, 1023, I fled from the Keep. I do not know where I travel now, for I do not know if I can be seen anywhere. I have been betrayed, and Exiled for a crime that I did not commit. If anyone should find this, may Hylia give you strength…'~Nathanial Forester_ "...No way…" I look up at my friends. "...I found it." "Found what?" I look back down at the page again. "Do you know who Nathanial is?" "He was Exiled, right?" I look back up. "Yeah. He was." I turn the book to the inside cover, and on the top of the inside left cover, are words. "Yeah, this is his." Faced by what we have discovered, the five of us can only look at each other. Then, "Should Flitwick know about this?" I nod. "He should." I stand from the table and pick up the book. "Let's go."

Flitwick's Classroom/History of Magic

12:00 P.M.

"Professor?" Flitwick turns to face me. "So you made up your mind to come and see me." I nod. "I did." The small man notices that I'm carrying the book. "What is that?" I hold it out to him. "Take a look at it."

As he carefully flips the pages, Flitwick's eyes grow wider and wider. He finally stops reading and looks at me. "...Do you know what this is?" "I have a pretty good guess…" He looks back down at the book. "This is your ancestor's journal. Of his travels. 'The Betrayed One', was his title, I believe…" "I could not read it...I'm afraid that I do not know Old Hylian Script." The small man nods. "But you can certainly speak it. ...But, I can read this...would you like me to read it for you? You could copy it into what is used today, if you wish." I nod, suddenly grateful. "That would be appreciated." Flitwick reaches down and then places a stack of blank paper in front of me, along with a quill and ink bottle. I begin by marking the papers in order, then I nod to Flitwick. "Ready? Yes? Then let's see here….oh, he even labeled them into chapters… he was organized, this one…"


	3. Chapter 1- Tryst in the Moonlight

***Please note that this is the first time that I've written something about this. It may or may not be perfect. ***

Chapter 1- Tryst in the Moonlight

The Lost Woods, Phoenix Overlook

1023, October 1st

I've done it. I managed to ask the love of my life to come away with me to the forest. I thought we would just watch the sun set and talk, but she had 'other' ideas.

My name is Nathanial Forester. I come from a long line of Knights and Heros, not that I'd like to follow in their footsteps, but ONE of us has to live a normal life, am I not correct?

"Where are we going, Nate? We've been walking for hours..." I take out my father's sword and begin slashing at the offending branches and bushes that block my path. " To Phoenix Overlook." The woman who's been following me gasps and runs to my side. "...What?" She reaches up and wraps her arms around me, making me lower my sword. "Did I say something?" "No, Nate, it's just that I know what that area is for." I look down at the woman who's holding me, who I loved the moment I set my eyes on her...I didn't know it at the time, but it's grown to this. "Zelda...Have you been wondering the consequnces of this? What would your father say?" She reaches up and places a hand on my chest, causing me to look down at her again. "Relax. I am certain that our fathers will not mind, for are we both not royal? You come from a long like of Dukes, while I...am the future ruler of our Kingdom..." "Yes, but what if they don't agree to us being together? Like this? What will we do then?" Zelda pulls away from me and walks off towards a certain clearing. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that..." With a million things running through my head all at once, I sheathe my father's sword and run after her.

 ***So, I call the term 'having your way with her' 'being Taken'. It fits. Now, I do NOT want to write about it, but there will be flashbacks about it later. Now, we're going to skip ahead to the next morning, to when the two leave the woods and go home.***

The Next Morning

Hyrule Field, 7:00 A.M.

I see Zelda off, after convincing her that we should not be seen together. "...Two nights from now?" "Yes. The same place." As she gallops away from me on her white stallion, Lightning, she looks back. And waves. I do the same.

 _...Wow..._ I stare after the retreating horse, watching him and his rider grow smaller and smaller as they near the castle far in the distance. _...I really hope my father doesn't find out about this..._ Knowing that it's no good just standing there, I call for my horse. I can hear her neighing half a mile off, and when she reaches me, I leap up onto her back. "Let's go home, Epona."

I've had Epona for a long time. Even my earliest memories have a small, feeble foal in them. I guess you could say that the two of us are inseperatable.

The Forester Estate

We reach my ancestral home about two hours later. My family owns a huge tract of land, so large that we haven't even really measured it. We get our name from the huge patch of forest that surround most of the Estate.

Things have been pretty quiet around here ever since my father came home from Hydalia, having dealt with the threat from Raiders. The war took about half a year, so everyone is glad that he and his men returned safely.

I find my father in front of the twin fireplace, in the sitting room. "Hello, Father." He turns to face me. "Hello, Nathanial, are you still interested in becoming a Knight?" "Are you certain that I can become one?" My father nods. "I don't see why not. You're of age, and you have proven yourself with a weapon..." I nod. "I'll become a Knight if you want me too." Myfather says that he'll have to wait a few days for his request to reach the King. I don't mind, after all, I have a lot of things going on in my own life.

 ***Next chapter will be on politics and stuff. Also, certain members of the Guard begin to act suspisious around the King, as if they know something he does not...***


	4. Chapter 2- The Costs of War

The Costs of War

The Forester Estate

 _...Disease runs rampant...many fall ill and some die...and in the house of the Foresters...one of their own may die as well..._

I awaken in my room, a few people standing over my bed. "Oh, thank the Goddesses, he's awake." _...Mother?_ "Do you know what happened?" _...No._ "I'm afraid not...the War...it has brought many illnesses back to Hyrule...he could have anything..." _Father?_ The woman and man sit down next to me, and all I can do is look up at them. "...Am I ill?" My mother nods. "Yes. Just after talking to your father, you collasped. We couldn't wake you, so with the help of you cousins, we carried you into your room." I manage to sit up and look around my room. "Do you know what I have?" "No. But I have an idea." My gaze settles on my father. "Do you know what I could have?" The man nods. "I do. I think you are inflicted with what is known to us as _'Hyrule Fever'_ for lack of a better name. It was just discovered last year...I wonder how you managed to get it..."

I'm not going to tell you what I had to go through to recover. It affected my pride. What I will tell you is that I had to live outside for about two days. Thank about that for a few minutes.

"...So he was sick enough to have to live outside?" I lift my quill from the paper, looking over at Flickwick, who is scouring the rest of the page. "...Yes...Poor lad, I've heard of the illness before...nasty one, it is..." He gestures towards the book. "Do you wish to continue?" I nod, and pick up my quill again.

I've recovered. Somewhat. I'm still weak, but I'm alive. Anyway, tonight is the night where I'll meet Zelda again, and travel to Phoenix Overlook for some alone time together...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````"...He loved doing this, didn't he?" I glance over at Flitwick, who's leaning so close to the page that he's pratically lying on it. "What?" He sits up and re-reads the passage, his eyes slowly growing wide as he does so. "...Oh...yes, I assuming he does..." "Did the Vever hit here, as well?" Flitwick nods. "It did. The symptoms seem to be the same..." I pick up my quill again. "Oh, so you want to keep translating? Alright, let me find my place..."

 ***Next chapter will be the Betrayal, so stay tuned.***


	5. Chapter 3- Betrayal

**I am sorry that this chapter is VERY long. So much stuff happens in it it's unreal...**

Chapter 3- Betrayal

The Lost Woods, Phoenix Overlook

I awaken with the love of my life lying next to me, asleep. Lots of things have happened in the last few hours. _...Doing this too often might endanger our health..._ Freeing myself from Zelda's embrace, I stand, redress, and walk over to the edge of the cliff.

After standing there for a few seconds (Again, I am a modest person, so I won't be desribing my interludes out here or what I pacifically do out here.), I make my way back over to Zelda, who has awoken. "Hello. Why did you get up?" I look behind me towards the edge of the cliff. "I had to do something." She notices me looking in that direction. "Oh. Well, in that case, I need to do 'something' as well." She stands and begins to walk towards the cover of the bushes, not bothering to redress like I did. "Aren't you cold?" "Not at all."

Hyrule Castle

4:00 A.M.

"King Henry!" The King turns from one of his most trusted Knights, Cody Forester, to address one of his messengers. "What is it, Steven?" The severant bends over, panting. "...Johnson...caught..you daughter...having her way with...someone..." Silence fills the room. "...What did you say?" Cody begins to feel dread. "Henry...have you noticed something about how my son and your daughter act around each other?" The two man stare at each other in growing horror. "...No..." They both look to Steven, who looks absolutely terrifed. "Is this true?" He nods frantically. "Yes Sirs...what shall we do?" King Henry of Hyrule turns back towards the balcony, sudden grief spread across his face. "...Cody..." He begins slowly. "You know what we do to those kind of people, do you not?" "...Don't tell me...you're going to..." "No. If it was anyone else, I would, but because he is your son...he still has to be punished..." Cody lifts his head to look at his King. "Do you see that they're in LOVE?! Don't you care?" Hnery turns back to face him. "I cannot risk my line for you son and my daughter's lives. She has been promised to someone else. And it is not him." Cody stands there before his King, suddenly irate with him. "For the Love of Farore, Henry, can't you see what I'm trying to tell you? My son loves your daughter. Hanve't our lines mixed before?" Henry nods. "...Yes...but it's been so long since they have mixed...that if words was to be said about this...I can't risk it. I'm sorry." The King turns to Steven. "Call the Guard. Go to Phoenix Overllok and bring them back here." Steven nods and runs off. "Henry..." The tone in the Knight's voice causes the King to face him. "If you do this...I'm resigning." "...What did you say?" Cody reaches up and removes his helmet. "I said, if you go through with this, I'll resign from the army." Henry's eyes widen. "...Cody...you know what will happen to your family? I cannot take my word back on this...I am sorry..." Cody tosses his helmet to the ground and it echoes through the room as it lands. "Then I quit."

Phoenix Overlook

 _Crack._ I'm standing, my father's sword in my hands. "What was that?" Zelda is standinf behind me, now clothed. (It's been about an hour) I grip the hilt tighter. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm going to give them a fight." Then, I hear someone famillar. "Would you fight me, Nathanial?" A Knight steps from the bushes, surrounded by other Knights. They're all armed. "...What..." "Nathanial Forester, I hereby command that you come with us." "And why is this, Pearson?" The Knights have continued to surround me and Zelda. I have no choice to raise my sword. "You dare attack me?" "I do. If it means staying with her." Pearson shakes his head and sighs. "The King and your father have found about your tryst. He wants to see both of you. Now." "Like that's going to happen." Pearson nods to someone behind me, and I spin in time to strike me sword against his. "You're not taking me to see him." Pearson sighs again. "...I was afraid of that." Then he lunges at me and I spin and my sword strickes against his. Then , Zelda calls out in warning. "Nate! Behind you!" Another Knight lunges at me, while Pearson does the same. I only have enough time to stare widly at Zelda before I'm hit from both sides at once.

 _"...You could have killed him. He dropped like a stone when you two hit him like that." A sigh. "I realize this, but we brought your daughter and him here, Henry." "Thank you, Pearson, you may leave now."_ The King's face appears above me, grave. "...What am I going to do with you, Forester?" I manage to sit up, rubbing the side of my head where I can feel dried blood. "...What happened?" The King turns from me. "...After Pearson and Jason rammed you, they carried you here. My daughter fought them the entire way, of course." He turns back to face me, smiling for some reason. "I understand now why she cares for you..." His face grows grave again. He then calls me a name that I haven't heard in a long time. "Lincoln." My head snaps up. "Sir?" He comes over to me and bends down to look at me. "Do you know what's going to happen to you soon?" I shake my head. "...Because of your affair with my daughter, I have no choice but to sentence you to a public...Goddesses forgive me...beating..." "...What?" My voices cracks a bit. The King hangs his head. "...I have no choice...Please remember, there are far worse sentences than what I am gving you...fifty lashes and five days in the dungeons...and possible Exileation." "...Can't you lessen it?" "I am afraid not..." At this point, another severant comes into the room. "...They're ready for him, sir..."

Now

"...Damn..." I put down the quill and massage my forehead with my hand. I then look over at Flitwick. "...You can say that again..." I remove my hand and look down at what I've written. _...I kind of don't want to continue...but I've come this far._ "Professor?" "Yes?" "...Do you think I should continue this?" "Oh, yes. Shall we?" I sigh, pick up my quill again, and nod to Flitwick. _Hopefully you know what I'm doing Nate, because I sure don't._

 **Next chapter is Punishment and then Exile time! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 4- Exiled

Chapter 4- Exiled

Hryule Castle, Main Courtyard, the Whipping Post

I'm dragged from the King's Room, down in to the Main Courtyard. Where I'm being dragged to is a wooden post that has blood stains surounding it. My eyes widen and I try to escape the guards, but they keep a hold on me.

I'm tied to the post, the shirt I'm wearing is torn from me, leaving my chest bare. "How many lashes?" "Fifty." I can feel the air move, as if something is being raised about my head. Then: _Crack_. I stiffen, unprepared for the sting of the lash. _...If I have to endure forty-nine more of these..._

At twenty, I've begun to feel this growning pain. I've kept my mind off of it for a while, but then I feel the next lash hit me. Something gives way other than my mind. And my world, along with my pride, spin away into darkness...

 _"...Fifty..." More voices come to me from far away. "...He doesn't deserve this..." "No, he deoesn't, but it's the King's orders...alirght, take him to his cell."_

The Dungeons

I awaken on my side, in chains, staring at what appears to be iron bars. _...What..._ My back feels as if a metal rod was plunged into it, for all that I know, that could have happened. I push back the pain and slowly sit up, taking stock of my cell. A straw bed rests in one corner, while a bucket with an ominous stain around it sits in another. Other than that, my cell is barren. _...Well...at least I have a bed and that..._

I have lost track of time. Of course, I have a window, but I can't see much out of it. My back has some what healed. I've tried to break my chains, but that hasn't worked, so now I'm trying to be as clean as I possibally can be. Which is very difficult.

One night, a group of guards come to my cell. "Wake up." I step out of the shadows, and up to the door. "...What do you want?" To my suprise, one of the guards is my father. We stare at each other. "...Does Mother know about this?" He nods. "I'm getting you out of here." Several men appear from the shadows outside the cage, all wielding weapons. "Traitor!" One of them hisses. My father turns around. "Pearson." "Going to rescue your bastard, are you?" he stiffens. "...What did you say?" What I hear next shocks me. "Oh, does he not know?" Pearson turns to me. "Look at yourself: reduced to this! And what's more, your father didn't have his way with the right woman. So, in the King's eyes, you're a bastard. And you can't inheirt anything of your father's." I luge at the bars, gripping them. "Say that again, Pearson!" "It's true." My father looks back and forth between me and Pearson, unable to decide what to do. Finally, he says something. And then my cell explodes.

The next thing I remember cleary is that I'm being carried somewhere. I can smell horses, and then I hear a familar whinny. _Epona._ The person carrying me stops and I leap out of his grasp, only to land on Epona's back. I then find myself to be free of my chains and to be the owner of my father's sword and shield. "Ride, Link! Ride away from here and Don't look back!" Something causes Epona to rear and then break down the stable doors. She gallops across the courtyard, sending townfolk running for their lives. All I can do is hang on to her mane as she heads for the open gates... At the last second, I look back, only to see my father being overwhelmed by his former collagues. "HAH HAH! The Forester line lives on! Ride, my son! Ride and flee this place!" Then he's gone. The bridge and gates are sealed, and my horse continues to gallop away into the night, sending us farther and farther from home.

Now

"...Hmm...your ancestor certainly went through quite a lot..." I look up from the paper. "Too, much appearntly." Flitwick sits back in his chair and glances over at me. "Does it say if he actually was Exiled?" "I believe so...as a side note...but you can copy those down later." Flitwick leans over to book again. "Shall we?" I pick up my quill again. "...This looks interesting..."

 ***About Nathanial being called Link, if you've read any of my other stories, you should know that each Link has the same first name. In order to make it easier for Historians (or anyone) to know what Hero did what, they use their middle names instead. The modern Link's name is Derek (Raven Saga), then another one is James (Raven Saga), Daniel (James's son), Nathanial (this one), Christopher (Skyward Sword), Jason (Twilight Princess), and so on, and so forth.***

 ***Next chapter is about getting used to not having certain privagles when you're out in the wild...***


	7. Chapter 5- A New Life -Part 1

***Note: I'm changing things up here. Someone from the present is going back in time to help Nate. About half of this is going to be set at Hogwarts, while the other half is going to be set in Hyrule. Enjoy.* Also: WordPad has no spelling check...thing, so I'm sorry if I mispell or butcher anyone's names or just words in general. I am sorry that this chapter will be so long. This will be split into two chapters.**

Chapter 5- A New Life-Part 1

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

I once again put down my quill and glance over at Flitwick. He's still pouring over the journal's contents. "I think we should stop for a while." "Hmm?" He leans back from the book and takes of those glasses of his (if you're a HP fan, you know what I'm talking about), and simply looks at me. "Yes, we could stop if you like." I push my chair away from the desk and stand for the first time in I don't know how many hours. (They've been at this for a long time.) I then gather up the papers I've written on so far and begin to walk towards the door.

It's at least six when I exit the room. _I'll work on this tommorow...after I sleep, of course..._ I begin to walk towards the Gryfinndor Common Room, wanting no more than to just sleep for about two days. Nonstop.

(Lauren's POV)

Hello people. How are you? Good? Awesome. You've possibally heard of me. Yes, even you, Muggles. If not, where have you been for the past...I lost count...how did that even happen?

So. Lot's of stuff has happened. First, the Almighty Dark Lord (Guess who HE is) came back from the dead, how, I STILL have no idea...maybe those Death Eaters of his preformed some satanic riutal or something...

ANYWAY, after dealing with HIM again, the Prime Miniester of Magic, Cornilus Fudge, decided to go insane. Turns out he can become a god-thing called the White Dragon. After dealing with him for...about three years in a row, he came back. And DESTORYED Hogwarts. So, my friends and I went to Chima again. What is Chima, you ask? It's anothe world enitrely, no humans, just animals that walk on to legs and otherwise act just like us. They use an energy source known as CHI (why the caps? Why just not call it Chi, intsead?) to power their veichles to helping them in battle. Anyway-back to my life story-

After helping Link fight off Ganon (AGAIN. Seruoisly, why can't he die?), I, on the other hand, had to deal with Fudge. AGAIN. (See where I'm going with this? No? You're hopeless.)

After somehow surviving the fight, and coming back here just two months ago (that short period of time?), it's been quiet. Too quiet. Something's going to happen soon. I just wish I knew what it was so I can go and deal with it before it even happens...

I happen to be walking by Flitwick's room when who else steps out of it, holding a stack of freshly inked papers, than Link. Let me tell you something about him. He's from Hyrule. Yeah. THAT Hyrule. And he's been more than a Hero than he ancestors have. (Sorry, but it's true.) Anyway, him and I are great friends (NO. Not that way.), along with Draco (supirsed?), Rambi (he's an exchange student from Africa, did I mention he's an Animagus too? No? Then go and read the other books.), and Ben (I've known him since we were ten.) We've all been through this crap that's happened for the last five years, and we're all getting tired of it.

(Link's POV)

"Hi. I see you've been busy." Lauren nods towards the stack of papers that I'm carrying. "Very. What time is it?" "Seven, why?" As we pass a group of students on the Grand Staircase, they stare at the papers and then begin to talk excitely. _...First-Years..._ Shaking my head at them, I countine up the many flights of stairs until I reach the Tower floor. (What is it called? I still haven't rememberd the actuall name.) Once there, the two of us walk until we reach the Fat Lady. She beams down at us from her portriat. "Hello, Link, Lauren, I see you've been quite busy." I nod. "We have." "Yes...Password?" "...Uh..." Just now realizing that I forgot the password, I glance over at Lauren. "Do you know it?" "Yeah. It's Gringotts." The Fat Lady nods. "Well, at least SOMEONE was paying attention last week...you two may enter." The painting swings inwards, revealing a room filled with tapeistries and a roaring fire. "Come on. Everyone wants to see what you've done."

A group of people are in the Common Room. When they see what I'm holding, the talk dies down to a bare minimum. "...Uh...hi." Draco stands up from a chessboard and walks over to me. "Where have you been?" "Flitwick's. Translating this." I nod towards the papers. Draco holds out his hands. "I can take those if you like." I gratefully surrender the papers over to him and walk over to a empty chair. I fall into it, finally able to rest. "You've been in there all day, haven't you?" I nod, staring over at Ben, who's a bit annoyed at Draco for not finishing the chess game. "Turns out Flitwick can read the Old Hylian Script." "Really?" "Yeah." A few minutes later, people begin to head to bed, and soon, it's only us five left in the room.

(Lauren's POV)

So. Link's asleep on the couch. Ben and Draco are STILL playing chess, and Rambi is looking at what Link has wrote on that stack of papers. And me? I'm standing by the window, looking out over the grounds...or what's visable. Which isn't much. _Why did Gryfinndor pick the worst location for his tower? You can't see anything! Then again...maybe the school wasn't as big as it is now..._ Hearing some kind of commotion behind me, I turn around, only to notice that Link's awake, and since Draco has seemed to have gone to bed, has decided to challange Ben to a game of chess. "You do know that you're playing differently, right?" The two look up from the board. "What?" Shaking my head at them, I cross the room and stand by the chessboard. "You're doing it wrong. Watch." Turning to a Knight, I begin calling out positions on the board. "White Knight, move to G-4." The Knight moves to the spot. With the two watching me, I compltely wipe both sides of the board out of play. When the last pawn explodes into dust, I turn to Link and Ben to see their reaction. "...Since when were you good at Chess?" "Since I've had time to practice." I look up towards the bedrooms. "Come on guys, it's getting late."

I actaully didn't go upstairs. Instead, I convined Link to leave the pages with me, and I've been looking over them for the past two hours. Hence, I don't notice that he sits down beside me until he points out that there's also side notes. "...How long have you been sitting beside me?" "Not very long. Why?" I give the pages to Link and then stand, beginning to make my way upstairs. When I'm on the landing, I turn. "Are you coming or not?" He nods. "Just give me a minute."

Early the next morning, I notice that my Teleport Crystal is gone. _...The Hell? Where did it go?_ After tearing the room apart for it, I step outside, and run into Draco. "Hi." "Have you seen the crystal?" He shakes his head. "No. Why?" "Because it's gone. Missing. And I don't know where it went." I then notice something. "...Where's Link?" Then it dawns on me. "...Wasn't he talking about wanting to go and help that ancestors of his..." I stare at Draco. "...No." I step back from him, realizing what Link meant. "...For the love of...Oh, he's sooooo going to die when he comes back..." As I turn from Draco and run down the stairs and out of the tower, I begin to wonder if all of this can change everything.

 ***Next Chapter will be the two meeting each other. Enjoy.***


	8. Chapter 5- A New Life -Part 2

Chapter 5-A New Life-Part Two

The Time-Stones

(Link's POV)

I'm feeling a bit guilty of stealing Lauren's crystal like this. Actually, no, I'm not. I managed to sneak out of the castle and am now standing before the circle of stones that we've used to travel back and forth through time. I'm also alone. Or so I think.

(Lauren's POV)

 _Okay. What right does he think he has to just steal my crystal like that?! The nerve..._ I am very pissed off with Link at the moment. I followed him out here, via the Ring (Ever read The Hobbit or Lord of The Rings? Yeah. It's THAT Ring.), and I'm currently hiding behind a tree (what nerve) that's near the Time-Stones. I have half a mind to just run up to him and punch him. But I'm not going to do that. I might have when I was younger, but I've learned from making idiotic mistakes like this. _...Should I go after him or stay here...hmm..._ I decide to go after him, or at least try to make him stay here, in the present...

(Link's POV)

Something rams into me, sending the crystal flying from my hand and onto the stones. Seconds afterwards, they flare up in a blazing flash of blue light, and begin to hum. Hearing the sound of a blade being drawn from it's sheath, I quickly reach behind me and unsheathe my sword, turn to face my attacker and before I realize who it is, swing at them.

Metal clashes upon metal and sparks fly. Then, I hear a voice: _What are you doing?_ I freeze. _...Dragonus?_ His familar rumble greets me. _'Attacking my Rider are you?' ...I didn't know it was her behind me._ I begin to say more but then something hits me across my face. Hard. Bewildered, I turn to face my attacker again. Only then do I realize who it is. "...Lauren?" She drives her sword into the ground and leans on it. "Yeah?" Only now just feeling a burning sensation on my face, I stare at her. "...What?" I decide to resort to telepathy for the rest of the conversation, because I suddenly don't trust my voice. _...Did you hit me?_ A few seconds pass. _"...I had good reason to." ...That was uncalled for. "No it wasn't. I had every right to hit you. YOU took my crystal. So you could do what? Go and help your ancestor?" ...Look, I'm sorry I took the crystal from you, but I have to do this. "...Do you think it would be a good idea to mess with time again?" ...Yes. Yes, I do. Now, leave me. Nothing you do is going to make me stay._ I faintly hear a low rumble in my head. _Yeah, I know I pissed her off, Dragonus, go ahead, burn me to a crisp of you want to._ "Fine." Lauren reaches down and pulls her sword from the ground, sparying dirt and grass everywhere. "Go and help your ancestor. I won't stop you. Not this time." She sheathes her sword and then turns from me and walks away, leaving me beside a circle of very old stones. _...What did I say?_

After standing there for a vew more seconds, I step backwards, into the circle, and begin to feel myself lift into the air...

Hyrule-Faron Woods

1023, October 6th

(Nathanial's POV)

I've been wandering these woods for hours. Having no real need to leave them, I have been setting up a camp, in case I need to come back here.

I'm on Epona, scouring for food, when I come across what appears to be a circle of stones. "...What..." Just then, the stones light up, and then I'm blinded for a few seconds.

When I can see again, a person is lying in the middle of them. A person that looks strangly familar. Then, it hits me. _He looks almost just like me..._

(Link's POV)

I really don't want to get up. _...Well...this sucks..._ Not caring of anyone can hear me, I get to my feet, turning in a circle to get my barings. Or, at least I turn until I see someone on a horse. Someone that looks like me. "...Who are you?" The guy seems to be in shock. So am I. Finally, he seems to be able to speak. "...Nathanial Forester...who are you?" "So you're Nate?" He nods. "I'm Link. But you can call me Derek, if you want. I'm your ancestor from the future. About 993 years from now." Nate simply stares at me, then he falls off of his horse. And doesn't get back up. _...Well, Shit. That didn't go as planned._

I eventually get Nate to wake up. "You could have warned me that you're from that far." "Yeah, well, I found that journal of yours." Nate gets up from where I dragged him and set him up against a tree. "I have a journal?" I nod. "Yeah. I had to get it translated...because in my time, we don't use your language anymore." Nate simply stares at me. "You don't? Then how can we talk to each other?" I think about this for a few seconds. "...Good question." "You have a strange way of speaking. Did you know that?" Nate walks over to Epona and begins taking off her saddle and tack. "Not until now. You, however, have a very strong accent." "I do?" "Yeah. It's more like an English accent..." _...Then again, mine's more Scottish than anything..._ Nate doesn't respond to that, so I walk over to his horse and relieve Epona of some luggage. "What did you bring out here?" "Not much." Nate comes over and takes his belongings from me and then goes off to the other side of the clearing to set things up. "What's it like, in the future?" _...Should I anwser him?_ "...Well...it's...a lot cleaner. We use different weapons, basically, we're a lot more advanced than you are at the moment."

While Nate is setting up the rest of the camp, I walk back towards the Time-Stones, wondering if I should go back and tell someone that I found Nate. When I get there, I walk onto the center stone, reach into my pocket for the crystal...but it's not there. However, there is a small pile of clear-blue dust at my feet. "...How am I going to get back now?"

 ***In the next chapter, Derek and Nate learn how to live in the Wilderness. Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, History, it seems, is begining to repeat itself...***


	9. Chapter 6- Learning the Hard Way

Chapter 6- Learning the Hard Way (Remember, we know almost NOTHING about the game. AND it got delayed AGAIN to next year. So, I'm basically making EVERYTHING up. Enjoy.)

Hyrule, 1023, October 7th, Lost Woods

(Derek's POV)

So. Here I am, stuck in the past with my ancestor. It's….almost too much. I mean, have you _heard_ how more advanced we are from them?! I have to do things that I didn't even think about in my time here. For instance, fish. I have to catch the thing, make a fire with my own hands (for some reason, my wand doesn't work…) skin the thing, roast it, and _then_ I can eat it. Lot of work, huh?

Turns out that Nate doesn't know how to fish. Which could be bad….

"No! Not like that!" Nate has _once_ again caught his line on something. Needless to say, we're both getting frustrated. In answer, Nate throws his line to the ground and walks off, leaving me to do battle with a ridiculously sized catfish afterwards.

A few hours later, I find out that you're not supposed to eat catfish. At least, _that_ particular one.

(Nate's POV)

Derek has been taken ill. It seems as if the catfish did not agree with him. Which is just, for he does not have them where he is from.

He is in the woods behind me. Doing whatever he think is necessary. I cannot say I feel sorry for him…

(Derek's POV)

Well….I've learnt my lesson: Do NOT eat catfish.

It turns out that Nate has no idea what to do. He just ran off from the castle. I don't know what to do either. Which could be bad….

"...Isn't there _some_ kind of settlement around here?" "What? Oh, you mean Kakariko? Yes, it's about two day's travel from here." Nate and I left our campsite a few hours ago. After wandering around for a bit, we've begun to see signs of civilization.

A few minutes later, the two of us come upon a town. I stare up at them sign. "...Kakariko Village…" "Is it still in your time?" "Yes. And it's thriving." "Good."

We stable Epona for the night, paying the stablemaster 20 rupees. Hey, I'm not complaining. At the same time, he recommends that we go to the inn.

It's busy. In fact, just by walking into the place, I can see why he recommended it to us. I immediately like the guy that's working the front desk. "Ah, hello. What can I do for you?" "We'd like two rooms." The man nods. "...Alright...which floor?" "Any would do." As he tallies up the price, he appears to be studying us. "...Pardon me for asking, but are you Cody's boy?" Nate nods. "Yes sir." "...I see...and who's this?" "My cousin." The man nods again. "Well...do you know that...well...after you ran away from the castle, a warrant was put out for you. I suggest you two be careful, you hear?" "We will."

The rooms are nice. They're private, for one thing. You can go outside. The food is free, or at least very cheap.

Nate and I have decided to stay in Kakariko for a while, I mean, we _really_ have no idea what else we're supposed to do…

(I know, lame chapter. But remember...we know nothing. So I'm making everything up.)


	10. Chapter 7- Helping Out

Chapter 7- Helping Out (This is pretty much a summary of what you can do in Ocarina of Time in Kakariko. Skip over if you want.)

Derek's POV

To make a long story short- we spent a few days in the inn. Now, we have our first objective: we should help out with the villagers. I know, you're probably thinking to yourselves-what kind of objective is that?-Well, we don't have any other thing we're supposed to be doing at the moment, so this is the next best thing.

First off, I spend about thirty minutes trying to round up Cuccos. ...I may or not be allergic to them….Don't. Say. Anything.

 _Then_ , I just so happened to play this song for the Windmill guy...he got so pissed off so fast….

 _Then_ , Nate and I spent some Rupees in the Shooting Gallery. Turns out Nate's pretty good. But not as good as me, of course.

 _Then_ , we explored the well. Turns out that there's this cave under there...don't ask.

 _Then_ we decided to go to Death Mountain. Bad idea.

We did other stuff too. Like cutting grass. Hey, it's fun. And we pestered the graveyard guy a bit. May or may not have gotten into some graves….hey-the dead won't know, right?

Then we went to the Spider House. Turns out that Nate had arachnophobia. I kinda had to carry him out…

After all of this, we're _still_ bored. So, what do we do? We go to the Milk Bar, of course!

…..Okay….that...was a bad idea….let's just say we had a _bit_ too much….and leave it at that….

I just realized something-I think I got drunk for the first time in my life. What if I did? ...No one's going to know, right?

I mean, how can _anyone_ know?

We're back in our rooms in the inn. I guess someone brought us here because I can't remember much….

It's a few hours later. We're better now. Of course.

...We've received word that a darkness has surrounded Hyrule Castle. From my experiences, I know that something bad is going to happen...I only wish I knew what.

(I was...let's just say trying to slow down the pace a bit. Okay, a LOT. Don't worry, you get to meet the bad guy next chapter….)


	11. Chapter 8- A New Threat

Chapter 8- A New Threat (You've ALL been waiting for the bad guy to show up...here he is.)

Dark Hyrule Castle

Throne Room

It is silent. Of course, unless you count the wind and rain blowing in from outside, through the broken windows, roof and torn curtains and tapestries. A man sits on the lone throne in the room, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. Or what's left of it.

Then, the main doors to the room open. Several guards run into the room, carrying a struggling figure between them.

They stop before the man, who rises from his throne. "...So….is it him?" The lead guard nods. "Yes, sir. He put up a fight…." The guard grins evilly. "But of course, why wouldn't he? He was the former King….Until you took over…" Henry Vixen lifts his head and glares at the man before him. "...Where is my wife? My daughter? My son?" The cloaked man bends down in front of him. "...They're alive...for now…" He stands and walks over to the biggest window, which once displayed the Legend of Skyloft. "...It's a pity that it had to come to this…" He turns back to Henry. "...That boy you cast out is of the Hero's line, Henry. Christopher's blood flows through his veins...and what did you do? You punished him for loving your daughter…" The guards allow Henry to stand. "...It was necessary...if word spread...what would the townsfolk think? That I had no control over my daughter?" "Sir." Another man has entered the room. "...Pearson...what is it?" Pearson walks past his former king, and up to his new one. "...Hemlock...we've found him." At this, Hemlock's head snaps up. "What?" Pearson nods. "Yes, and there's someone else with him...I think they're related, sir." "...So...the Commander's Bastard managed to live, eh? Well...I'll go and find him myself-we can't let him interfere...can we?" Pearson shakes his head. "No. What do we do with him?" The guards take hold of Henry again. "...Nothing. Let him have free reign of his former home. I'll let him live, for now." Hemlock turns from the small group and walks out of the Throne Room…

The Queen's Chambers

A group of women are being held prisoner here. And a young boy. The Queen, her two children, and maids.

Queen Elizabeth has ruled for a long time, but she never thought that this would happen to her.

A man by the name of Hemlock Hanson had taken over the castle, without warning.

He had locked them in her room. Her husband, she had no idea if he still lived.

But she had to, for her children.

One of them at the moment was staring out the window, lost in despair. She had had her love ripped form her life, due to her father's actions. "...Zelda...if he can, he _will_ come back to you." Her daughter turned from the window and merely looked up at her. "...How do you know what I'm feeling right now?" In answer, Elizabeth reached down and hugged her daughter. "...Because your father was cast out as well. But he came back, and became King." Zelda looked around the room. "Do you know where he is?" "I am afraid not." She looked back towards the window. "...Then I can only wait for him…."

Hyrule Castle Town

(Derek's POV)

Well, we're here. Well, I'm here. I don't know where Nate got off to. So I'm alone for the time being.

Fortunately, I know my way around the place. Or, I think I do. Pretty much the layout of the place is the same, but some things haven't been built yet or they aren't open. One of these places is the Inn. But the Marketplace is open…..

"Hey! You there! I've got something I think you'll like!" I just so happened to be walking by a shop that seems to be run by Wizards.

Turns out, it _is_ run by Wizards. "Where're you from?" I gesture westward. "Oh. So, you wanna buy something?" "What do you sell here?" In answer, the guy brings up a cage. It has a cloth over it, but it's singed. "This here's a Hungarian Ridgeback!" "...Really…" "Yes. It's...50 Rupees. He's all yours if you have enough." I motion towards the cloth. "Can I see what condition it's in?" "Go ahead." So, I take off the cloth.

It's a young female. She seems to be too big for the cage. I feel sorry for her. "Alright. Here." I give the man the money and I walk away with the cage.

I can't believe this. So, I let the Dragon out of the cage, and now she won't leave me alone. She's currently perched on top of my head, chirping.

Well, Nate came back. From whatever he was doing. He seems okay that there's a Dragon with us.

However, as soon as we leave the Marketplace, numerous soldiers surround us. They seem to be _very_ pissed off. "There! That's the shapeshifter! Get him!"

After running for our lives, I manage to grab Nate and shove him into an alley. The guards run past us. Once I know they won't hear me, I turn on Nate. "What did you do?" "...I….I wasn't myself...I...was some sort of beast...and…" The Dragon leaps from my head to Nate's and he stares up at her. "...She's speaking with me…" "Of course. Because you're one of us, now. So you can speak to any beast. What's she saying?" Nate's still looking up at the Dragon. "...She _might_ be insulting me…." "Really?" He nods. Then the Dragon leaps to my head again. _"Dragon Friend. Your kin does not know rights. You must help him." ...What did he do?_ A hiss. _"Bad things to those men. Very bad things...he disgraced them. Ruined their cloths. You know what he did now?" …...Great. That's….not as bad as I thought...you can do worse…._ The Dragon leaps from my head to the ground and runs to the entrance to the alley. "...Come on. There's no use staying here."

Minutes later, a group of horsemen surround us. The Dragon flies upwards and lands on Nate's shoulder. As she begins to screech at them, I take out my sword and shield. The lead soldier hisses down at me. "Do you dare attack a soldier?" I raise my sword. "Yeah. I do." I then swing at him.

Several minutes later, he's on the ground. I'm standing above him, my sword pricking his throat. "Do you yield?" He nods. I let him up and he backs away from me. "Only a Forester could beat one of us in combat…..oh. Lord Hemlock, sir!" A cloaked man riding a black stallion rides up to the two of us. He seems to be staring at me. "...You are him...and you are not…" I stare up at him. "Who are you?" The man flings his cloak back. "I, am Lord Hemlock." He then raises his arms. "And I have been looking for you, Derek."

I turn from Hemlock and transform into a Dragon. I then sprint for Nate and grab him in my talons and then leap into the sky. I begin to fly off, but I don't get far….

I'm on the ground, lying before Hemlock. The man is standing above me, his arms still raised. _'Link?' ….Lauren? 'What….who's that guy?'_ I then notice that Hemlock is grinning. "Someone else is speaking with you...aren't they?" _….How does he… 'He did what? Here, I can do this…'_ "That sword is gone! Where did it go?" Then a flash of light half blinds me, and when I can see again, Lauren is floating about two inches from the ground, but she's almost transparent. "...I'm impressed that you summoned me here." Hemlock is grinning even more. "So you're the one who was speaking with him...and you are also a time-traveler and a shapeshifter...but I have no need of you-I only have need for him." "What are you going to do?" "You'll see...begone!" Just before Lauren disappears, her gaze moves from Hemlock, to me, to Nate, the Dragon, back to me, and then to Hemlock. And then she's gone, and seconds later, so am I.

(Nate's POV)

This 'Lord Hemlock' has captured Derek. I had to leave him behind. I had no choice in the matter.

I fled from the castle again, and made my way back to the camp in the woods. Now I have to make up my mind as what I can do….


	12. Chapter 9- Alone Again

Chapter 9- Alone Again (This documents Derek's slow descent into madness...He may or may not get better…)

(Lauren's POV)

Okay. I'm now freaked out. Because this guy from Nate's time somehow summoned me. During the few minutes I was there, I just had this feeling like maybe Derek wasn't going to come back…

I'm currently in the Great Hall. Trying to make sense of the situation. My sword's on the table before me. _...Who was that guy?_ Yet another sword is lying next to mine. _...At least I got his sword and shield...I wonder what's happening to him...I hope he's alright...wherever he is…_

(Derek's POV)

Hyrule Castle Dungeons

I'm not human at the moment. I'm some sort of beast. But what, I don't know. I'm chained to the wall at the moment. I don't know how long I've been down here.

….I killed someone. I discovered what I am. A wolf.

I'm not hungry anymore….

I'm afraid that I lost the part of me that you never want to let go of…

I'm losing it….truth is, I'm scared. For myself and for the next person that comes down here….

 _Missive from dungeon keeper to Lord Hemlock:_

 _The wolf has...gone mad. He's no longer human. Just full beast. He killed two men today...ate them too. He's been clawing the walls...even now, he howls for blood...you must deal with him…_

 _Lord Hemlock's Journal:_

 _I too, bear marks from the wolf. My clothes are ruined as well. He marked them. So I kicked him. Many times. He must be taught discipline. If he wants to act like a beast, then we shall treat him as such._

 _...We allowed him free reign. I have allowed the men to have him live with the hunting and fighting dogs...I won't go into specifics, per say, but I will say that we will have very good stock next year from both areas…_

 _I have noticed a change in him. He guards the ones that will have pups next spring with an unrivaled ferociousness. He even goes as far as to fight the other males for dominance. I believe that there is no trace of what he was before: He is now a full wolf._

 _It has been a few weeks since I captured the shapeshifter. We received a new shipment of hunting bitches from Hydalia, and he has also done what he wanted to them. I fear that he will spend his energy….Therefore, I ordered that they move him to a separate pen…._

Hyrule Castle

The Holding Pens

(Third Person POV)

They had moved him the night before. No matter. For he would get back to the good scent. No matter what.

He felt weak. And tired. And for good reason: each bitch would have a litter because of him. That alone was cause for celebration.

He had fought with the other males for dominance. And had won.

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor of his pen awakened him. He opened one eye. "...Here you go. All the meat you could want. You've made Hemlock very happy. But he thought you might want to rest a bit. Don't worry, you'll be back with them soon. Just rest and replenish yourself." Then the man walked away.

He sat up, and calmly gazed around his pen: a dirt and grass mixture was the floor, he had a wooden structure to sleep in, he had as much water to drink and enough meat to last a long time. He was content with that.

He rose from his bed and shook, then stepped out of the structure. He shook again, then went over to the meat. It had just been cut less than ten minutes ago. He bent down and teared into the bloody meat.

Afterwards, he washed it down with the water that was given to him, and then walked over to a patch of trees.

Numerous dogs had used these trees. He already had. Multiple times, in fact.

He chose an Elm. A large one. He had a particular way of marking trees: he would wait until the urge was unbearable, and then he would mark whatever it was.

He noticed that some men had gathered around his pen, but he ignored them as he marked the tree. "...Would you look at that. No wonder so many bitches will have pups next year." "Yeah, I heard he had two at once...which shouldn't work, right?"

Then, one man said something that make him think. "...Hey, about that other kid...has anyone heard where he is? I heard Hemlock's offering a huge reward of anyone brings him in." "No. I haven't-hey, what's he looking at us like that for?" "Maybe he smells our wives on us? I don't know-quit asking questions."

The men leave and he is left to his own devices. Until the men require him once more.

(Nate's POV)

I have found the structure that Derek came through. I remember him calling it something like Time-Stones. Yes, that is what he called them.

They seem to be not working. However, I _did_ find a small pile of crushed blue glass…

It's been a few days since I left the campsite. I reckon since there is no reason to stay where I am at. So, Datolite (that's the female Dragon) and I have decided to head to my clan's estate...


	13. Chapter 10- Meeting the Family

Chapter 10- Meeting the Family

(Nate's POV)

The Forester Estate may or may not be the second biggest tract of land besides the Castle region.

Derek told me that it was about twice as big as it is now. Which is credible.

The biggest structure is the manor, which is about five levels, and made of stone and wood. Most of the windows are stained glass, due to how much my clan has done for Hyrule. Sir Christopher wrote in his journal that he even helped design and then bring the manor to life, which means that he was building and walking around on the clay roof.

There is about fifty acres of woods behind the manor, which is where we get our name. To the east of the manor is the stables, where Epona and the other horses are kept. Several pens for hunting dogs are nearby the stables as well.

I enter the estate from the woods. Surprisingly, my father is out tending to the fields.

Datolite leaps down from my head and runs over to my father. He bends down and talks to her. Then he lifts his head and sees me.

"...You've been gone for so long...but why did you come back? Soldiers have been here twice already looking for you!" _….Answer wisely, Dragon Friend._ "...I didn't know where else I could go. I've already been to Kakariko...and Castle Town...also, did anyone else come here?" My father stops tending to the field and leans on his plow. "No. Why? Were you traveling with someone?" I nod. "Yes. I was. His name is Derek…..We got separated...he was captured by Hemlock and I managed to get away so I came here." My father sighs and begins to massage his forehead. "...What has the kingdom come to…" He lowers his hand and gestures to the manor. "Stay for a long as you can. I'll think of something."

As soon as I walk into the manor, I run into my mother. There's someone else with her, an old man that looks like my father. And a bit like me. "...Heather...so this is him?" my mother nods. "...Thames, please don't do anything rash…" The man says nothing, but only mentions for me to follow him.

Once we are where my mother cannot confront him, Thames turns on me. "Why? Why did you have to go and do _that?_ And make the King himself disown us?" On top of my head, Datolite begins to growl dangerously. Thames only seems to get madder. "...I didn't approve of my son marrying a lesser woman than him...and now you're standing before me…" Without warning, he reaches behind him and takes out a longsword.

I can hear people yelling at each other. Datolite begins to speak with me. _..What…. "He stabbed you. His own blood...how dare he?" ….he stabbed me? I do nothing to him. "...He does not like you. Not at all. So, he thought he'd do the land a favor and get rid of you." ...He wanted to kill me? Why? "Because in his eyes, you're nothing to him. He loathes your mother because she is not the same class as your father. She is not the one that was chosen for your father."_ "Cody-I will NOT stand for this-do away with him now, before he ruins us even more! If you won't do it, then I will!"

… _..You should be dead...but you're not….maybe the Goddesses are looking after you after all…._

… _.'Nathaniel?' "He will not wake! I have tried to help him…" '...What…' "His grandsire stabbed him…" '...Should I even ask why?' "No." 'Did you summon me?' "Yes. Dragon Rider, please help him." '...Well...I can't do much right now...because I'm not physically here.' ….Who…. "At last!" 'Don't startle him.' Who are you, and how are you speaking with me? '...Derek may or may not have told you who I am. I'm that person that Hemlock summoned.' ...So you're her? 'Yes.-Look, I can do some spell long distance, but not like this…' "Then come here and do them!" '...Datolite...it's not that simple, okay?' "I don't care! He will die if you don't help! And if he dies...then no Derek. Got it?" ….How long… "Too long." 'Fine. I'll help him…..'_

Datolite is sitting on my chest, looking down at me. _"Well, you certainly took long enough."_ Then another voice reaches me. "Is he awake?" Datolite turns her head. "Yes." "...Good…" Then I hear my father. "...Great Goddesses….he's alive…."

A few hours later, I actually wake up and I'm able to get my bearings: I am still in the manor, lying in the parlor. Datolite is lying next to me at the moment.

I found out where he stabbed me. In my left side. I did not even know he was going to stab me, if I did…

I found out who healed me. It was a young woman, around my age.

She is still here, getting her strength back from healing me.

I've put some thoughts together: She is also from Derek's time, so she must have used those Time-Stones...which reminds me...that small pile of blue dust...was what he used to get here...so how did she get here?

"Well. I'm better now, so I have no real reason to stay here. Don't worry, I made a new stone, so I can go back." Datolite gets up and rushes over to her. "Wait!" "...Yes?" Then she starts talking. "You're also a Rider! So, show me your Dragon!" The young woman slowly reaches behind her. "Are you certain?" Datolite nods. "Yes." At this, with a fluid motion, the woman unsheathes her sword.

Then, a red male Dragon is standing above her, looking down at Datolite. "...Who are you?" Datolite's looking at him strange… "I know you!" The Dragon bends his head and looks at her. "...Yes…" Then he grins. "Of course! You're of my blood." Datolite stares up at him. "I am?" The male Dragon spreads his massive wings. "Indeed. I am Dragonus, and you, Datolite, are one of few of my line that still live."


	14. Chapter 11- Forester Ties

Chapter 11- Forester Ties

(Lauren's POV)

Hello again. You may be wondering: what exactly happened?

Well, here a very quick summary of what did happen.

I made up my mind to get Derek back, so, I went up to my room in Gryffindor Tower, and made a new Time-Crystal. I then made my way to the Time-Stones and used them to get to the year of 1023.

Then, Datolite spoke with me. For those of you who don't know who she is, she's a young Dragon who was previously locked in a cage due to some idiotic wizards. Derek paid enough money to buy her and then freed her. When Derek was captured by someone, she went with Nate.

Which brings me to now. Datolite told me that Nate's grandfather apparently had stabbed him. She said that it was a family problem. I thought otherwise.

So. Here I am, inside a huge house.

A few seconds ago, Nate had woken up, causing Datolite to fly around the room. She then demanded of me to summon my Dragon, who, which if you don't know who he is by now, is Dragonus.

To my surprise, He knew her.

"...You mean that you're my Sire?" I'm currently standing between the two Dragons, looking back and forth between them. Dragonus nods his gigantic red scaled head. "Yes. You are one of few that still live, but my line lives on in you, Datolite. Take pride in this." Datolite flies upwards to look her father in the eye. "How old are you?" "More than you, hatchling. You should be bigger than this...but maybe you haven't found your Rider yet…." Datolite nods. "Oh, but I have." Dragonus tilts his head a bit. "And who is this?" Then Datolite does a somersault in the air and then dives at my head.

Have you ever had a Dragon sitting on your head? No? It's….different.

From atop my head, Datolite looks up at Dragonus. "My Rider is the one that was captured by Hemlock...I fear for him." At this, Dragonus stiffens. "...Do you say that this 'Hemlock' has captured Derek?" Datolite screeches and flaps her wings. "Yes! We must go and help him!" Not wanting to be deafened by her, I reach up and remove the Dragon from my head.

(Nate's POV)

So, now I have learned that I have gained two companions. Other than Datolite. If the male Dragon is indeed her Sire, I can see where she gets her personality from…

However, before we leave, I must confront Thames.

I find him chopping woods near the stables. When he notices me, he stops chopping wood and drives the axe into the ground beside him. "Still alive? How?" He picks up the axe and begins to walk towards me but then stops. "What...I cannot move! What sorcery is this!?" "It's mine." The woman who healed me steps in front of me, one hand raised and the other holding a sword. Thames can only stand and look at her. "...A Witch…." "That's right. Now, why don't you put the axe down, so we can talk?" The axe falls to the ground beside the man and the woman lowers her hand. "There. Bit more negotiable when we might kill each other, isn't it?" The woman then drives her sword into the ground and leans on it. "Nate?" "Yes?" "I haven't told you my name yet, right?" I shake my head. "Not that I can recall." Thames merely walks back to his axe and picks up, then goes back to chopping wood.

At last I know her name. It's Lauren. Now I know who Derek was speaking of when he came here…

Thames has apologized to me, and, he demanded that Lauren speak with him alone

(Lauren's POV)

Thames leads me through the woods. He eventually comes to a stop in a clearing. He then turns to face me. Raises his hands, and-

"...You're one of us." Thames holds out his hands and fires a spell at the ground. He then looks up at me. "...I thought I was the only one…" I shake my head. "No. You're one of many. You could be an Elder, for all I know." Thames desummons his magic and runs his shaking hands through his white hair. "...To be this powerful…" He lowers his hands and looks at me. "...I need your help."

I'm standing before a stone statue. It's of a bird, wings spread, its beak open in defiance. Thames stands next to me. "What is it?" Thames walks up and runs his hands down the statue. "...I made this when I was younger. I had heard tales of beasts made from stone. I wanted to make one. But I had made one mistake…" He turns back to me. "I was only one Wizard. I could not make him come to life. But together…" I nod. "Of course. I'll help you." Thames actually walks over and shakes my hand. "Let's get started."


End file.
